Los ojos de la Serpiente
by Deimos Eris
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha muerto... La familia de Draco es asesinada y el se va del país...años después el rubio regresa... ¿Por que su familia fue asesinada? ¿Por que el rubio regresa?
1. Chapter 1 Despues de la batalla

**Los ojos de la serpiente**

Autor: Judith Elizalde. E Seudónimo: Deimoseris

Los personajes principales no son de mi autoría pertenecen a J.K. Rowling al igual que algunos escenarios y lugares, los personajes que no conozcan son de mi autoría al igual que esta historia son totalmente creacion de esta mente perturbada ;)

Capítulo 0. Después de la batalla.

El Señor Tenebroso por fin había sido derrotado, después de una cruenta batalla por fin todos podían tomar un respiro, había sido una victoria con un sabor agridulce para varios, ya que en el transcurso de la guerra y la última batalla dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts habían perdido algún conocido, algún amigo o algún familiar a manos de los mortifagos dirigidos Por Lord Voldemort. En el caso del trio dorado fue igual ya que el hermano de Ron, Fred había muerto, y Harry había perdido a su mentor y amigo, Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora que había muerto junto a él en la batalla dentro del castillo. Este fue un duro golpe para Harry pensando en que su ahijado había perdido a sus padres a unos pocos meses de nacer. Los mortifagos que habían sobrevivido escaparon tan pronto su señor cayo, en los pasillos se habían improvisado unas camillas y Madame Pomfrey curaba a los heridos, los cuerpos de los caídos fueron depositados en la enfermería, en el gran comedor otros se encontraban comiendo o bebiendo algo para reconfortar sus cuerpos después de una ardua lucha, en una mesa apartada se encontraban los Malfoy sin tener idea de si debían permanecer en ese lugar o retirarse.

Algunos profesores fueron a recoger el cuerpo de Serverus Snape a la casa de los gritos, por fin se habían enterado de la verdad, sobre el profesor y lo justo seria enterrarlo en el colegio, al lado de Albus Dumbledore.

En el mundo mágico inmediatamente corrió la noticia de la muerte de Lord Voldemort como pólvora, unos festejaban, otros inmediatamente se aparecían por medio de la red Flu en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia para exigir la libertad de sus familiares y amigos que habían sido injustamente encarcelados, los trabajadores del Ministerio comenzaron a llegar con la gente para mantener el orden, mientras que unos cuantos trabajadores que ocupaban grandes cargos dentro del Ministerio se ponían de acuerdo para liberar a los prisioneros y asignar a un Nuevo Ministro de Magia que ocupara el cargo temporalmente asignando al Auror _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ , ya que el antiguo Ministro había actuado bajo las ordenes de Lord Voldemort, a si rápidamente empezaron a formar dos grupos uno que se ocupara de las liberaciones de las personas que habían encerrado injustamente, y otro para empezar a buscar a los mortifagos y llevarlos a juicio (caso que seria difícil ya que al morir Lord Voldemort la marca había desaparecido).

En Hogwarts, las reconstrucciones se hicieron en un par de días, y los alumnos regresaron a sus clases unas semanas después, todos volvieron con alegría a retomar sus actividades, incluidos los alumnos de Slytherin, aunque solo regresaron un poco mas de la mitad y los que regresaron eran tratados abiertamente como traidores y cobardes, constantemente había enfrentamientos de estos alumnos con las otras casas, pero estos continuaban en el colegio sin agachar la cabeza ni dejarse de nadie, los profesores constantemente tenían que intervenir en estos enfrentamientos, para separar a los chicos. Draco no regreso a la escuela, tal vez por el juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo contra su Familia, en donde los Malfoy salieron bien librados, ya que Narcisa había ayudado a Potter, en el caso de Draco se demostró que había ayudado Lord Voldemort por la seguridad de su familia, en el caso de Lucius fue difícil hallar evidencia en su contra a demás de que seguía teniendo influencia con varias personas que ocupaban grandes cargos no solo dentro del ministerio, sino que también conocía a personas influyentes en el extranjero, y fue puesto en libertad.

Hermione trato de ir en busca de sus padres a Australia, pero fue detenida por los pocos sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix y sus profesores, le prometieron que mandarían algunos aurores para dar con el paradero de sus padres, Harry y Ron la convencieron y ella acepto la solución.

Mientras que el trio de oro y demás alumnos que habían dejado de asistir a Hogwarts por miedo a ser detenidos por su origen regresaron a el colegio, por orden de la nueva Directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, para se regularizarse con sus estudios para no perder el año escolar teniendo clases complementarias con sus profesores, apenas tenían tiempo de dormir y comer, Hermione se estresaba poniéndose al corriente, que durante este tiempo apenas tenia tiempo de disfrutar de su relación con Ron, o de reunirse con sus amigos, Harry y Ginny pasaban por lo mismo ya que tanto Ginny como Harry tenían poco tiempo para estar juntos pero su relación se encontraba sin problemas.

Un día mientras desayunaban en el Gran comedor el trio de oro escucho un comentario proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin, una de las chicas de Slytherin hablando con otros dos chicos en un tono de voz bastante estridente

**Pansy Parkinson-** Me he enterado que, el pobre de Draquito no puede regresar por que se encuentra enfermo en su casa.

Ron, Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar asomar una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándose entre ellos si realmente esa seria la razón de que Draco no regresara a la escuela o era que no quería dar la cara en Hogwarts ya que los de Slytherin se habían vuelto los atestados del colegio y no quería enfrentar esta situación.

Cada día el Profeta llega con noticias del arresto de varios mortifagos, que habían participado abiertamente en la guerra sin esconder sus rostros, eran llevados a juicio. Por otro lado la búsqueda de los horrocruxes no se dio a conocer y se mantuvo en secreto entre el Trio de Oro, lo que se informo oficialmente en el profeta del Trio de oro es que en el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de el colegio, habían estado levantando la resistencia y elaborando los planes para derrotar a Lord Voldemort manteniéndose en contacto con los alumnos leales al E.D como Neville y Luna para dar la orden cuando estuvieran listos ya que se enteraron que Lord Voldemort intentaría apoderarse de Hogwarts con el objetivo de convertir a los alumnos en parte de su ejercito para tomar el poder del mundo mágico.

La Directora McGonagall, permitió que se le aplicaran los exámenes a Draco en su casa y para sorpresa de varios llego a sacar excelentes calificaciones que empataban con las de Hermione, Ron aseguraba que seguro hacia trampa mientras que Harry y Ron se preguntaban si Draco realmente estaba enfermo en casa o el muy cobarde no quería ser señalado. Así el tiempo paso y concluyeron sus estudios Hermione saco excelentes notas como siempre, Harry y Ron pasaron, y Draco a pesar de su supuesta enfermedad ya que muchos dudaban que realmente estuviera enfermo, paso con excelentes calificaciones, pero Draco no regreso a la escuela ni para la graduación. Harry, Ron, Neville y Hermione se graduaron de Hogwarts dejando tras de si, recuerdos, historias, amigos, un hogar y una parte de sus corazones ahí.

Harry, Neville, Ron y Luna fueron a la universidad de la magia **_Aliso_**, Escocia, para estudiar las respectivas especialidades que habían elegido para desempeñar sus futuros trabajos, mientras que Hermione había conseguido una beca para ir a estudiar a la universidad mágica de **_Gort_** en Australia.

Harry seguía en su relación con Ginny, mientras que Hermione y Ron terminaron su relación ya que Hermione había tomado la decisión de ir a estudiar Australia para poder continuar con la búsqueda de sus padres, ya que las investigaciones solo arrojaban que habían arribado en el país, pero después de su llegada su paradero era desconocido.

Un día los cuatro reunidos en la madriguera, Neville leía en "_el Profeta_"

"**_ataque a la familia Malfoy"_**

Al parecer unos exmortifagos entraron a la Mansión de la familia, atacado a la familia Malfoy, al parecer el ataque se debió a un ajuste de cuentas ya que la familia cometió traición por ayudar a Harry Potter a vencer a el que no debe ser nombrado. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy han muerto presuntamente por una maldición asesina también se demostraba que antes de matarlos fueron torturados varias horas antes de asesinarlos; su hijo Draco Malfoy ha sobrevivido, pero se encuentra en estado catatónico por un hechizo desconocido, ha sido llevado a el Hospital San Mungo para ser atendido. Aunque no se sabe si sobrevivirá dado el estado en que se encuentra.

Neville, Ron, Harry Y Ginny sintieron lastima por el.

A las pocas semanas se enteraron de que Draco había reaccionado con perdida parcial de memoria y después de unos días en el hospital, decidió, irse del país a estudiar a una prestigiosa universidad en Rumania. También se hacia mención de que era el único heredero de la familia Malfoy y su cuantiosa fortuna, se mencionaba también que tras un proceso legal, se demostró que Draco era el único heredero de la fortuna de su tía Bellatrix Legstrange, haciendo del joven no solo uno de los mas ricos del país sino también del mundo mágico y muggle.

Así el mundo mágico entro en una época paz. Los días, las semanas, los meses, los años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Neville, Ron y Harry se convirtieron en Aurores, Neville y Harry eran los dos aurores mas reconocidos dentro y fuera del ministerio. Hermione había regresado de Australia aunque no pudo encontrar a sus padres, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como personal de apoyo, directamente relacionado con el Ministro de Magia. Luna se convirtió en reportera y editora del Quisquilloso, Ginny era una jugadora profesional de Quidditch.11


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts

_Capitulo 1. Hogwarts._

La directora Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en un predicamento, se encontraba sentada en el escritorio con una cara seria enfrente de ella se encontraba Madame Ponfrey, esperando las ordenes de la Directora, después de unos minutos le pregunto a Madame Ponfrey.

Minerva- estas segura del diagnostico

**Madame Ponfrey-** me temo que si, hoy en la mañana, me llego la confirmación de San Mungo.

**Minerva-** gracias Ponfrey, puedes retirarte

Madame Ponfrey asintió con la cabeza en señal afirmativa, se levanto y salió de la dirección dejando a McGonagall meditando el asunto el retrato de Albus Dumbledore la observaba, ella se giro en dirección al cuadro, preguntándole

**Minerva-** escuchaste todo Albus.

**Dumbledore-** si, minerva pero se me ha a ocurrido algo.

**Minerva-** te escucho, Albus.

Minerva escucho con atención la idea y asentía mientras Dumbledore seguía hablando y al final una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, decidida a poner en práctica la idea de Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto una chica esperaba en un vestíbulo, para ingresar a la oficina de su jefe que la había llamado, Hermione había cambiado su apariencia, era una chica de 21 años, su cuerpo había cambiado al de una mujer, delgado pero bien formado y excelente complexión, su cabello lucia unas ondulaciones bien definidas , sujeto con un listón azul, también había crecido pero no mucho alrededor de unos cinco o seis centímetros mas, y el maquillaje que usa era natural haciendo que sus facciones fueran perfectamente observadas, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, y una blusa blanca, un saco negro y zapatillas del mismo color.

Una voz la llamo, era el asistente de su jefe Percey, físicamente casi no había cambiado pero su carácter cambio desde la guerra ahora era mucho mas risueño de lo que nunca antes fue.

**Percey-** Hermione ya puedes entrar

**Hermione**- Gracias, Percey

**Percey-** Nos vemos luego

Percey iba con unos documentos en dirección de los elaboradores, mientras Hermione tocaba la puerta de la oficina, escuchando una voz grave del otro lado, que le decía que pasara, al entrar Hermione se encontró a su jefe observando algo que parecía una carta, no levanto la vista cuando Hermione entro, solo se limito a decirle que tomara asiento, ella se acercó a la silla y tomo asiento el Ministro de Magia termino de leer y dirigió su vista a la chica.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-** Señorita Granger primero que nada déjeme informarle que su trabajo en el departamento de Relaciones Muggles ha sido excelente,

Hermione- Gracias Ministro

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**- Pero no la he llamado aquí por esa razón, (Hermione lo miro extrañada) acabo de recibir una carta de la Directora Minerva McGonagall, en ella me informa que varios profesores de la escuela se contagiaron de Viruela de Dragón, y a pedido que usted se convierta en uno de los profesores suplentes, claro que si usted no quiere no la forzare.

Hermione se alegró al escuchar la noticia, ir a Hogwarts a dar clases era una de las cosas que siempre había querido hacer.

**Hermione-** claro que acepto…. digo si usted esta de acuerdo.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-** me alegra escuchar su respuesta le mandare su respuesta a McGonagall

Supongo que ella se pondrá en contacto con usted para informarle todo al respecto, desde este momento usted puede disponer de su tiempo para organizar sus pendientes y asignar quien será su remplazo para que pueda ir a Hogwarts, puede retirarse.

**Hermione- **con permiso y gracias.

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír decido enviarles una lechuza a su amigos Harry, Neville, y su novio Ron para informarles, la noticia ya que en esos momentos ellos se encontraban fuera del país en una misión.

Hermione había regresado hacia un año y comenzó a trabajar en el ministerio, y después de no encontrar a sus padres, había decidido regresar, ella decidió vivir por su cuenta en Londres muggle. Y apenas hacia un par de meses había retomado su relación con Ron, seguían sintiendo lo mismo y decidieron volver a salir juntos, aunque por la carga de trabajo de los dos casi no se podían ver. Era feliz dentro de lo que cabía pero siempre estaba la sombra de sus padres en su corazón esperando que estuvieran bien y felices en donde fuera que estuviesen.

Luna se encontraba en Albania haciendo un reportaje para el Quisquilloso y Ginny se encontraba en Alemania, jugando en el mundial de Quidditch. A ellas también les informaría.


	3. Chapter 3 Llegada a Hogwarts

_Capitulo 2. Llegada a Hogwarts _

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Hermione preparo sus cosas para ir a Hogwarts, el día llego, se dirigió a la estación 9 ¾ el anden se encontraba prácticamente vacío, en comparación con el mar de gente que había cuando los alumnos partían a Hogwarts, se detuvo un momento antes de subir al vagón recordando la primera vez que iba a Hogwarts y como sus padres la acompañaron para despedirse de ella ya iría al colegio. Ella subió al tren y en uno de los vagones se encontró con una larga cabellera rubia y unos profundos ojos azules que reflejaban dulzura a la vez que misticismo, piel extremadamente blanca y unos labios rosas con una dulce sonrisa dibujada, era Luna. Ya no vestía tan excéntricamente, ahora usaba tonos claros su preferido era el blanco, en ese momento llevaba un vestido blanco holgado y unas sandalias plateadas se cubría con un chal largo plateado también.

**Hermione-** Luna, como es posible que estés aquí.

**Luna-** Hermione, voy a dar clases en Hogwarts.

**Hermione-** Por que no me habías dicho nada?

**Luna-** Quería sorprenderte igual que…

No pudo terminar su frase por que alguien con unas fuertes manos le tapo los ojos a Hermione y le dijo.

**¿-** adivina quien soy

**Hermione-** Harry eres tu?

Le destapo los ojos y ella giro para verlo era Harry, el chico había cambiado era un chico alto, pero no tan alto como Ron, su cuerpo demostraba el ejercicio que realizaba para mantenerse en forma ya que en su trabajo como auror siempre tenia que estar alerta, sus músculos eran marcados pero no exageradamente su espalda era ancha y sus ojos azules seguían igual de expresivos que siempre, la cicatriz de rayo seguía en su frente y esa sonrisa franca en su rostro, sin duda se había convertido en un hombre apuesto.

**Harry-** Hola Herms.

Harry y Hermione se abrazaron cuando fueron interrumpidos por.

**Ginny-** Hey, nosotros también estamos aquí.

**Neville-** Hola Hermione

**Hermione-** Ginny, Neville ustedes también van a dar clases

Hermione también los abrazo. Neville era casi de la misma estatura que Harry, aunque era mas robusto que este, sus músculos se denotaban mas, su ancha espalda y su rostro franco y sonriente, con un cabello negro como ala de cuervo, lo hacían un chico atractivo. Mientras que Ginny era una chica alta con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y en forma debido al Quidditch, un cabello rojo como el fuego y largo, unos hermosos ojos azules y seductores, una sonrisa abierta la hacían una mujer extremadamente atractiva.

**Harry-** Así es Kingsley nos llamo a Neville y a mi apenas llegamos de nuestra misión para informarnos.

**Ginny-** A mi me llego una carta de McGonagall cuando venia de regreso de Alemania.

**Luna-** A mi hace unos días me llego la carta cuando regrese de Albania.

**Hermione-** y Ron….

**Harry-** no a él, no, ya que se encuentra en una misión en Montenegro, fue con otros aurores a investigar. Al parecer han dado con el paradero de unos exmortifagos que huyeron después de la guerra.

**Hermione-** ya veo, pero me alegra que no vaya a ser la única profesora nueva, ya no me sentiré tan nerviosa.

**Harry-** ahhh, así que solo te alegras por eso.

**Hermione-** Era broma, es bueno que estemos casi todos, otra vez para ir a Hogwarts.

Todos se acomodaron en el vagón, donde estaba Luna se encontraban recordando la primera vez que se subieron en el tren para ir al colegio y que después de tanto tiempo regresarían a su segundo hogar ya que para ellos en eso se había convertido, después se encontraban platicando, de sus anécdotas y recuerdos de Hogwarts y de las clases que daría cada uno Neville daría clases de Herbologia, Ginny de vuelo, Luna de astronomía, Hermione de Historia de la Magia y Harry de encantamientos, mientras el tren avanzaba por el camino.

Todos llegaron a la estación en la cual se encontraba Hagrid cuando vio a todos, se sorprendió las chicas corrieron a saludarlo, el las abrazo tan efusivamente que casi las asfixiaba.

**Hermione-** Hagrid nos falta aire

**Luna-** Si necesito respirar

**Ginny-** Necesito… aire

**Hagrid-** O lo siento, pero no saben el gusto que me da verlos, que hacen aquí

**Hermione** y **Harry **contestaron al unísono- venimos como profesores suplentes

Hagrid se emociono al escuchar la noticia y pregunto si Ron también vendría a dar clases, los chicos negaron con la cabeza, Hagrid se entristeció por un momento pero inmediatamente se recupero bueno al menos ustedes están aquí estoy seguro de que serán unas excelentes profesores vamos los escoltare al castillo.

En su camino vieron como nada había cambiado todo seguía igual a como ellos lo recordaban, entraron a el castillo y se dirigieron a través de los pasillos en el pasillo antes de llegar a la dirección se encontraron con la Directora McGonagall, no había cambiado en absoluto, miro a las chicas, y las saludo parecía tener un poco de prisa.

**McGonagall-** me alegra que estén aquí, supongo que deben encontrarse agotados por el viaje Hagrid las escoltara a las que serán sus habitaciones y después de que tomen un descanso hablaremos mas tarde en el comedor, discúlpenme tengo un asunto que arreglar en este momento.

Los chicos y Hagrid se sorprendieron, por la prisa que llevaba McGonagall, pero decidieron continuar con su camino Luna y Ginny quedaron en las primeras habitaciones de la planta baja de una de las mazmorras, Hermione pensó que su habitación estaría junto a las de ellas, al lado de esta, pero Hagrid le digo que esa habitación ya estaba reservada subieron por las escaleras de la mazmorra, y llegaron hasta a la sima ahí se encontraban dos puertas una enfrente de la otra, una ventana enorme sin cristales le daba luz al pasillo la del lado derecho era la de Hermione, Hagrid se despidió de Hermione y se alejó al entrar Hermione observo que sus cosas ya estaban ahí, había dos puertas en el enorme despacho las dos se encontraban subiendo unas escaleras de piedra, Hermione subió y se encontró con un baño enorme completo, con una enorme tina y decorado en mármol blanco y la segunda puerta era la habitación tenia una enorme cama, una ventana enorme dejaba entrar bastante luz al lugar, la habitación era bastante espaciosa Hermione le encantaba todo el espacio que tenia sin duda el espacio había sido agrandado con magia.

Mientras que Neville y Harry se quedaron en una de las torres del norte.

Al anochecer todos llegaron al comedor para reunirse con McGonagall, al entrar encontraron que solo estaba la mesa de los profesores en el lugar de siempre, se acercaron la directora estaba acompañada por sus antiguos profesores, los chicos se acercaron un poco nerviosos a saludarlos, y ellos los recibieron muy bien, primero cenaron y luego la profesora les comentaba a todos sobre las actividades que se llevarían para la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos, también informaba que aun no se habían incorporado todos los profesores suplentes pero que pronto llegarían que mientras eso pasaba estarían ocupados haciendo los preparativos para recibir a los alumnos en forma. Después de la plática todos se retiraron a dormir.

Los días transcurrieron mas rápido de lo que se esperaba, un viernes llegaron dos nuevos profesores suplentes a Hogwarts una era una chica de cabello rubio obscuro, largo, ojos verdes, piel blanca y una cara de muñeca francesa, Hermione pensó que parecía una mujer muy delicada incluso demasiado inocente, su nombre Sekhmet Grey, daría la clase de transformaciones, el siguiente profesor de nombre Naga Red, tenia cabello oscuro, piel morena, ojos negros, alto y altivo de cuerpo corpulento y facciones adustas, pero sin duda atractivo, ambos venían de Albania, a Hermione y los demás les dio un pequeño parecido a Víctor Krum, el daría clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.


	4. Chapter 4 Los profesores

_Capitulo 3. Los profesores_

Después de acomodarse todos y ayudar en el castillo, para la bienvenida de los alumnos, por el nuevo año escolar el tiempo paso rápido y comenzó el nuevo siclo escolar, cuando llegaron los alumnos se sorprendieron de quienes serian sus nuevos profesores, primero presentaron a Naga y Sekhmet varios alumnos suspiraron la belleza de Sekhmet sin duda era única, ella dibujo una tímida sonrisa y apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Naga se mostro frio he indiferente a un así varias chicas les pareció atractivo, pero cuando llego el turno de presentar a Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Harry, el comedor estallo en aplausos y comentarios, debido a que ellos se consideraban héroes nacionales. Las chicas suspiraban por Naga, Harry y Neville mientras que varios chicos no sabían a quien escoger, ya que todas las profesoras eran guapas, pero sin duda Sekhmet era la más bella de todas.

A Hermione y Ginny les caía muy bien Sekhmet pero aun con ellas se mostraba tímida, se les hacia una persona muy dulce y tierna, se sonroja ante cualquier cumplido sin importar de quien viniera.

Lo que sorprendió a las chicas es que cuando Naga conoció a Luna este le dedico una sonrisa franca y seductora y no le quitaba la vista de encima, Luna pareció ajena ha este hecho.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien para los nuevos profesores, excepto por unos cuantos percances entre ellos en la clase de pociones un par de alumnos primero de Gryffindor se encontraban jugando y mezclaron por accidente cuerno de demonio con aliento de Dragón haciendo que el aula explotara, varios alumnos salieron heridos pero el que se llevo la peor parte fue el profesor de Pociones ya que por salvar a los dos alumnos, tomo el caldero esperando que el diera tiempo para sacarlo pero no fue así, por el momento se encontraba recuperándose, en San Mungo, ya que las heridas tardarían en cerrar se vieron en la necesidad, de buscar aun profesor suplente.

Mientras tanto una tarde McGonagall se encontraba en su despacho leyendo una carta que le había llegado, en respuesta de una de sus peticiones su semblante estaba mas serio que de costumbre, entorno su vista al cuadro de Albus y le hablo.

**Minerva-** Albus que te parece.

**Albus**- no, le veo el problema, además si es su discípulo y te lo esta recomendando es porque confía en que puede hacer el trabajo.

**Minerva-** si creo que tienes razón, Albus.

Una noche, una joven mujer, de cabello castaño recogido con una cinta de seda verde transparente, dejando caer unos pequeños caireles ondulados que habían escapado del agarre caían graciosamente en su cuello, su piel era clara su cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado sentado sobre un sillón, sus ojos color miel observaban los documentos que se encontraban en una mesita de centro frente a ella, viendo las marcas rojas de las correcciones que había hecho y las calificaciones que habían sacado sus estudiantes, se estiro en el sillón por fin había terminado de calificar los trabajos de sus alumnos y al parecer no estaban tan mal como esperaba en su materia, sonrió satisfactoriamente. Cuando se proponía ir a descansar escucho un extraño ruido, que provenía fuera de su habitación, se levanto sigilosamente con su varita en mano, y abrió su puerta despacio, no vio a nadie en el pasillo, se propuso cerrar su puerta pero de pronto volvió a escuchar ruido venia de la habitación que estaba frente a la de ella se acercó despacio sin hacer ruido pego su oído y volvió a escuchar ruido, abrió la puerta ahí a dentro se encontraba un elfo domestico, de ojos amarillos, y piel pálida, con algo parecido a una túnica, de color gris, que tenia una capucha. Se encontraba arreglando la habitación poniendo las cosas en su lugar al percatarse de la presencia de Hermione le dirigió la mirada.

**Vesu-** Perdón señorita la moleste

**Hermione-** No solo me llamo atención el ruido, quien eres y que haces

**Vesu**- Me llamo Vesu y estoy preparando la habitación para la llegada de mi amo.

El elfo se giro de nuevo y empezó a acomodar las cosas otra vez con su magia demasiado rápido, parecía muy diferente de otros elfos domésticos, pero había algo en el que a Hermione le recordaba a Dobby, el elfo termino de poner unas cosas en su lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a Hermione.

**Vesu-** disculpe las molestias y me retiro señorita.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, el elfo desapareció del lugar, dejando a Hermione pensando en varias cosas, lo mas seguro es que esa habitación pertenecería al nuevo profesor de pociones, como era posible que mandara a su elfo a arreglar todo, que no podía hacerlo el mismo ni que fuera cosa del otro mundo.


	5. Chapter 5 El nuevo profesor de Posiones

_Capitulo 4. El nuevo profesor de pociones_

Una tormenta se desataba afuera del castillo, los relámpagos y truenos estallaban en el oscuro cielo, a la vez que alumbran por unos segundos el oscuro camino hacia el castillo, el agua corría formando pequeños torrentes que descendían con velocidad por el sendero y los truenos resonaban como cañones en el campo de batalla mientras que los rayos iluminaban el oscuro cielo sobre el castillo.

Una persona se encontraba en camino hacia el castillo, parecía estar retando a la tormenta, sin importar la fuerza con que se desataba contra el, seguía avanzando a paso firme, al fin había alcanzado el lumbral del castillo con un movimiento de varita seco sus ropas y entro.

Todos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor, mientras alguien se encaminaba con paso seguro en dirección al Comedor sabia que McGonagall estaría ahí, al entrar varios alumnos y profesores dirigieron sus miradas al escuchar como las puertas se habrían de par en par, dejando entrar a alguien, al encapuchado el no pareció importarle las miradas y siguió su camino, el cielo dentro del comedor reflejaba la tormenta que se desataba afuera se dirigió a la mesa de profesores y se detuvo a un lado de la mesa de los profesores en un pilar, McGonagall se levanto y se acercó al recién llegado este le susurro algo a una distancia prudente de la mesa.

**McGonagall**- buenas noches, bienvenido, lo esperábamos mañana temprano.

McGonagall se dirigió a los alumnos, y lo presento

**McGonagall-** Les, presento al nuevo profesor de Pociones, Draco Malfoy.

Draco se quito la capucha y dejo al descubierto su rostro, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Hagrid, se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que los otros profesores, la única que no parecía sorprendida fue Luna. Harry y Hagrid tenían la intención de pararse sin saber que hacer pero ante una mirada de McGonagall todos se quedaron quietos, las alumnas empezaron a susurrar sobre el joven, a pesar de la popularidad de los demás profesores, Draco había ganado sobre todos ya que se había desarrollado generosamente era un poco mas alto que Ron, su cuerpo estaba en forma, era delgado pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente trabajado y esculpido, su piel pálida y blanca parecía de porcelana unos labios delgados y rosas, un porte elegante, altivo y soberbio, el cabello rubio platinado perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, una espalda ancha y esos ojos color mercurio fríos e inexpresivos, que le daban un toque de misticismo le daban un toque único. Aparte de su siempre elegante forma de vestir, parecía que había robado el corazón de algunas de sus alumnas sino es que de la mayoría, desde que había entrado un par de ojos azules no le quitaban los ojos de encima Sekhmet, parecía ser una de esas chicas, Luna también lo veía pero su mirada no se sabia como interpretarla. Hermione y Ginny también lo observaban pero con recelo al igual que los demás profesores.

**McGonagall-** Joven Malfoy por favor tome asiento y coma algo.

**Draco- **Disculpe pero prefiero retirarme a mi habitación a descansar, ha sido un largo viaje

**McGonagall-** Claro, Filch acompañe al joven Malfoy a su habitación

Draco hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y salió atrás de Filch. Mientras todos observaban su salida entre ellos las alumnas.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos con su llegada no sabían como era posible que Draco se encontrara ahí. Al parecer McGonagall se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban los chicos así que los cito en su despacho en cuanto terminara la cena, los chicos obedecieron ya en el despacho Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Harry esperaron que la profesora hablara.

**McGonagall-** como ustedes ya se enteraron el Joven Malfoy se encuentra aquí para sustituir al profesor de pociones, él fue el discípulo de el mago Link Hook, y él fue el que lo recomendó para el puesto, ya que el tenia unos compromisos y no podía venir a ayudarnos.

**Harry-** Pero Malfoy…

**McGonagall**- lo se joven Potter, pero sus diferencias con el joven Malfoy en sus años de escuela creo que deben dejarlas en el pasado, si el joven Malfoy esta aquí es para ayudar al igual que lo están haciendo ustedes…

**Neville-** pero…

**McGonagall-** Nada de peros no estoy pidiendo que sean amigos, pero si que se sobrelleven en el tiempo que estarán aquí, eso es todo.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina del director ya que McGonagall ya había dada por terminada la conversación no sabían como actuar con el a la que parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo fue a Luna, ya que inmediatamente se fue a su habitación, mientras los chicos discutían sobre la llegada de Malfoy a final de cuentas todos optaron por tratar de ignorarlo aunque no sabían si podrían hacerlo.

Hermione se fue a descansar a su cuarto, aunque trato de dormir no podía, se encontraba recordando todos los malos tratos e insultos que había recibido de Malfoy desde que había entrado a Hogwarts y también a los mortifagos y Lord Voldemort, y que por su causa había perdido a sus padres aplicándoles aquel hechizo, sin saber que después de eso ya no los volvería ver, estaba irritada y odiaba a Malfoy, cuando por fin pudo dormir ya era entrada la madrugada, a la mañana siguiente se despertó apresurada se había quedado dormida, cuando iba saliendo de su habitación se topo con unos ojos color mercurio inexpresivos y fríos, la habitación de Malfoy era la que esta enfrente de ella el la vio solo unos segundos, y continuo su camino como si no estuviera ella ahí, se fue sin decir una palabra, esto irrito a Hermione sobre manera, ahora la ignoraba completamente como si no la hubiera insultado por años, salió de sus pensamientos y fue al comedor a desayunar, Malfoy no estaba ahí de seguro estaba dando clases, Ginny y Luna acababan de llegar ya que tendrían sus clases un poco mas tarde.


	6. Chapter 6 El Visionario de los Negocios

_Capitulo 5. El visionario de los negocios_

Los días pasaban rápidamente Draco no convivía con los demás profesores, al parecer se alimentaba en su habitación, y quien lo culparía ya que las alumnas siempre lo seguían a cierta distancia o lo miraban embobadas y otras suspiraban cuando caminaba por los pasillos, siempre admirándolo como si fuera, una estrella pop, aunque también había ayudado múltiples artículos que habían salido en "el Profeta" y "el Quisquilloso" donde se daba a conocer sobre sus negocios y fortuna así como sus aportaciones en la economía, también dándolo a conocer como uno de los solteros mas cotizados al redor del mundo.

Una tarde Sekhmet se encontraba leyendo interesada o mas bien embelesada un artículo en "el Profeta" cuando Hermione había bajado a desayunar se acercó a preguntarle si le prestaría el periódico después de que terminara de leerlo, pero…

**"el visionario de los negocios Draco Malfoy regresa a Londres"**

_"Después de una larga ausencia el joven empresario regreso a Londres ayer por la tarde según fuentes cercanas, el joven que después de la muerte de sus padres, abandono Londres para ir a estudiar a la presagiosa universidad Mágica **Formore** en Rumania, y que se ha convertido en el empresario mas joven y emprendedor en el mundo mágico, sus negocios e inversiones en diferentes sectores lo han posicionado como uno de los 10 magos mas ricos del mundo y uno de los solteros mas cotizados, su visión en los negocios lo a hecho incrementar su fortuna en una forma acelerada y cuantiosa, sus conocimiento y visión lo han hecho, ser solicitado por varios gobiernos para asesorarlos en cuestiones de economía." Por el momento el joven se encuentra dando clases en Hogwarts a petición de la Directora Minerva McGonagall en lo que regresa el profesor de pociones…"_

Hermione después de ver el titulo no quiso leerlo, así que se apresuró a desayunar y salir para dar su clase, visionario de negocios ese… a pesar de casi nunca se encontraba con Malfoy, para Hermione el hecho de que la ignorara por completo tratándola como si no estuviera ahí le molestaba mas.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Luna y Malfoy?

_Capitulo 6. ¿Luna y Malfoy?_

Una mañana de domingo Hermione se levanto temprano y decidió salir a caminar un poco por las cercanías del bosque prohibido, hacia un poco de frio y había una pequeña niebla que emanaba del bosque, cuando vio una cabellera rubia vestida de blanco que se adentraba en el bosque, Hermione la reconoció al instante era Luna a si que decidió alcanzarla y platicar un poco con ella, cuando avanzaba por el bosque buscando a Luna, la encontró en un pequeño claro a la distancia había distinguido su cabellera, de repente se le ocurrió acercarse a ella por la espalda para asustarla, empezó a caminar sigilosamente por los arboles, cuando estaba a poca distancia algo la hizo detenerse y ocultarse, detrás de una gran árbol, Draco había aparecido frente a ella, llevaba ropa deportiva parecía que había salido a correr, pero no mostraba signos de sudor o jadeos, se aproximó a Luna y vio que la chica se encontraba descalza.

**Draco-** No tienes frio.

**Luna**- Un poco

**Draco**- Donde están tus zapatos

**Luna-** No lose parece que los_"nargles"_ me los escondieron

Draco no dijo nada más y se acercó a Luna tomándole delicadamente de las manos y llevándola a sentarse a un tronco que había caído, se agacho frente a ella y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una pequeña toalla, con la que tomo los pequeños pies de Luna con delicadeza y se los limpio, después con otro pequeño movimiento de varita desapareció la toalla y aparecieron unas botas de invierno bastantes grandes Draco hizo un movimiento y se ajustaron al tamaño de los pies de Luna él se los puso como si de una niña se tratara, después de esto se saco su sudadera y se la puso a Luna, ya que solo llevaba un camisón que iba descubierto de los brazos, largo hasta el tobillo con un pequeño morral negro, después de esto le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la chica saco del pequeño morral un poco de carne, que le arrojaba a algún tipo de criatura que Hermione no podía ver, pero veía como esos trozos de carne desparecían a su lado estaba Draco, al parecer entretenido viendo como alimentaba a los thestral, ambos estaban de espaldas a Hermione.

**Draco-** Te gustan los Thestral.

**Luna- **Si creo que son hermosas criaturas, aunque incomprendidas.

Draco aparentemente se encontraba acariciando a uno, mientras Luna se le acercaba también a acariciarlo, junto a él, los dos se quedaron juntos envueltos en un aura especial, que al parecer nadie podía entrar en esa pequeña burbuja que habían formado.

**Draco-** No deberías andar sola por el bosque…

**Luna-** No muchos se atreven a venir por aquí, y venir aquí me da un poco de tranquilidad

**Draco-** aun así ten cuidado…

Draco acaricio la mejilla de Luna y ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa, Hermione no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos parecía que tenían algún tipo de conexión, pero se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando Draco hablo.

**Draco-** parece que te buscan, me voy

**Luna**- nos vemos.

Hermione salió de los arbustos ante el comentario de Draco de alguna forma la había descubierto paso por su el lado de Hermione sin voltear a verla y siguió su camino. Hermione se acercó a Luna.

**Hermione-** que hacia el hurón aquí.

**Luna-** parece que ejercicio…

**Hermione-** no lo creo, ni siquiera estaba jadeando o sudando

**Luna-** las serpientes no sudan

Hermione se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de luna.

**Luna**- de ves en cuando me gusta caminar por aquí… parece que el igual… y hoy simplemente nos encontramos.

**Hermione**- pero pace ser que te llevas bien con el, el que te llamaba LUNATICA y un sin numero de cosas mas.

**Luna**- no tengo ningún problema con esos nombres tú y los demás también me llamaban así y ahora somos amigos.

Hermione no supo que decir se sintió avergonzada por que era cierto lo que Luna había dicho, pero Malfoy era diferente era…

**Luna-** además el… te puedo pedir que no le comentes a nadie lo que ha pasado hoy…

**Hermione-** esta bien pero…

**Luna-** no es nada malo pero por el momento, no quiero que nadie sepa que me he encontrado con el.

**Hermione**- Esta bien.

Hermione no podía creerlo ese hurón estaba envolviendo a su amiga y como ella era tan dulce estaba cayendo en su juego, lo mas seguro es que se quería burlar de Luna, si de por si en el colegio tenia fama de mujeriego, pero si pensaba que podía salirse con la suya estaba muy equivocado, Luna contaba con ella para apoyarla, cuando iba en camino al castillo se encontró con que Draco estaba platicando con Sekhmet cosa que le sorprendió ya que la chica era sumamente tímida, él estaba con una sonrisa de don juan mientras que la pobre de Sekhmet estaba toda sonrojada y tímida, no podía escuchar de lo que platicaban pero ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba de seguro que el casanova ese le estaba coqueteando, como se le ocurría acababa de dejar a Luna en el bosque con quien tenia algo (o al menos esa era la imagen que a ella le había dado), bueno no se lo había dicho pero estaba segura que así era que ya tenia una relación con Luna, y ahora estaba coqueteándole a Sekhmet, a no pero ella no lo dejaría hacerle eso a su amiga así que se acercó rápidamente a Draco y lo tomo del brazo ante la sorpresa de Sekhmet.

**Hermione**- disculpa Sekhmet, pero tengo una conversación pendiente con el Profesor Malfoy

Sekhmet no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que Hermione prácticamente iba arrastrando a Draco a gran velocidad, una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Hermione se detuvo para observar que no hubiera nadie más ahí, y se giro a ver a Draco.

**Hermione**- que asunto traes entre manos, Malfoy

Malfoy poso sus ojos color mercurio en los ojos de color avellana de la castaña con una expresión fría, después de observarla dirigió sus ojos a la mano de la castaña que lo seguía agarrando del brazo, Hermione siguió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que aun lo tenia sujeto del brazo, lo soltó inmediatamente.

**Draco-** eso no te incumbe, Granger

**Hermione-** te equivocas, Malfoy, Luna es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que la lastimes o juegues con ella.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario dibujando una fría sonrisa de lado, haciendo que Hermione se irritara más.

**Draco-** lo que pase entre ella y yo, solo nos concierne a los dos y a nadie más.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder se fue, dejándola sola en el desierto pasillo. Como podía ser tan sínico ese tipo….


	8. Chapter 8 Ayuda

_Capitulo 7. Ayuda _

Hermione no dejaba de pensar en la actitud del hurón con luna y Sekhmet seguro que quería jugar con las dos ya que eran tan ingenuas y dulces, pero ella las cuidaría de semejante Casanova, tendría que pensar en algo estaba en el comedor pensando en eso cuando llego una lechuza con una carta para ella de Ron, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

_Herms:_

_"Estoy en estos momentos en Albania haciendo un trabajo de investigación, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirte por que la investigación tiene que ser lo mas discreta posible espero que estés muy bien y que tus alumnos pongan atención en tus clases y no en su hermosa maestra, tardare un par de meses por aquí, así que es posible que me tarde un poco en escribirte pero recuerda que te quiero, no te deseo suerte por que sé que no la necesitas te extraño…_

_P.D.T saluda a los demás por mi."_

Hermione sonrío y se pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaría en tener noticias otra vez de Ron, solo esperaba que no fuera nada peligroso, estaba en eso cuando llego Sekhmet junto a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**Sekhmet-** Hermione, puedo… preguntarte… algo

Pregunto tímidamente y algo sonrojada.

**Hermione-** dime

**Sekhmet-** tu… a ti… te… gusta… Draco

Hermione se quedo sorprendida ante la pregunta, como era posible que pensara que le podía gustar un tipo como ese, cuando pensaba decirlo recordó a Luna, si le decía que no, la pobre se haría ilusiones con Malfoy y tal vez caería en sus garras aparte de que le tendría que explicar que Draco estaba saliendo con Luna, y tal vez Luna no la perdonaría si se lo revelaba, en ese momento tomo la decisión su amistad con Luna pesaba mas que todo.

**Hermione-** si me gusta (no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo)

**Sekhmet- **ya veo y… tú… le gustas…

**Hermione-** bueno estamos...si… (Como puedo mentirle así)

Hermione se sintió fatal ante la cara de tristeza de Sekhmet parecía que iba a llorar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Sekhmet no dijo nada y se fue del comedor sin que Hermione pudiera decir nada mas en ese momento llego Ginny.

**Ginny-** pasó algo con Sekhmet

**Hermione-** creo que le gusta Malfoy

**Ginny-** si yo también lo creo cada vez que se encuentra con él pone cara de tonta…

**Hermione**- Ginny!

**Ginny- **es verdad Herms, y quien la culparía Malfoy se ha vuelto un hombre muy atractivo…

**Hermione**- Ginny! Como puedes decir eso, después de como ese tipo a tratado a tu familia y a ti.

**Ginny**- el hecho de que fuera o siga siendo un maldito no le quita el hecho de que esta guapo además eso ya paso… ahora, no se mete con nosotros como cuando éramos niños. Parece que después de…

**Hermione**- Ginny no creo lo que estoy escuchando, como puedes decir eso yo creo que sigue siendo el mismo malnacido de siempre.

Hermione tomo sus cosas y salió del salón dejando a Ginny sorprendida ante su comportamiento, fue a su habitación dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se dispuso a darse un baño para descansar, se puso su pijama he iba en camino a su cama cuando estaba apunto de meterse a la cama dio un grito, Draco se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su despacho llevaba su pijama puesta, un pantalón holgado gris oscuro una camiseta blanca de algodón, cuando escucho el grito de Hermione se levanto rápidamente, y sin preguntar entro al despacho de Hermione miro en la sala y el escritorio y no vio nada subió las escaleras, llego a la recamara de Hermione, ella se encontraba en un rincón con el rostro pálido y los ojos llenos de miedo al observar en dirección de lo que la tenia así descubrió a una cobra rey totalmente blanca y ojos rojos, de un tamaño considerable en su cama totalmente parada dispuesta a atacarla ante cualquier movimiento, a Draco se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios se acercó a la cama de Granger tranquilamente ante los ojos de sorpresa de Hermione.

**Draco-** te comió la lengua la serpiente Granger

**Hermione-** Malfoy…

**Draco-** te asustan las serpientes Granger

**Hermione-** cállate! Y has algo…

**Draco-** vaya que educación, todavía que vengo a ayudarte y así me recibes… aparte me das ordenes… será mejor que me vaya.

Draco se hizo el ofendido y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando Hermione lo llamo.

**Hermione-** Malfoy por favor, ayúdame no tengo mi varita

Draco se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a acercarse a la cama de Hermione, ella esperaba que usara la varita para transformar a la serpiente o desaparecerla pero lo que vio la dejo anonadada, Draco se aproximó a la serpiente y quedo entre Hermione y la serpiente, observaba a los ojos de la serpiente y la serpiente comenzó a relajarse y acercarse dócilmente a Draco el aproximo su brazo y la serpiente comenzó a deslizarse alrededor de el hasta llegar a su hombro, Draco se alejó un poco de Hermione y de ella por fin pudo estar un poco tranquila.

**Hermione**- gracias…por ayudarme

**Draco-** estabas asustada verdad

Hermione iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que no le hablaba a ella si no a la serpiente, cosa que le molesto.

**Hermione-** es tu mascota…

**Draco-** no, pero desde este momento si…

**Hermione-** no puedes quedarte con ella, debe ser de alguien…

**Draco-** y que Granger, sin duda el dueño no sabe cuidar a esta preciosidad, si se preocupara por cuidarla no hubiera terminado en tu cama, no crees.

**Hermione-** pero…

**Draco**- bueno si esa es tu opinión tal vez debería dejarla otra vez en tu cama hasta que el dueño empiece a buscarla si es que lo hace.

**Hermione-** NO!

**Draco-** bien entonces, me la quedo yo, adiós Granger

Draco se dirigía a la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione, con una sonrisa de medio lado

**Draco-** me debes una… y por cierto Granger linda pijama

Hermione se dio cuenta que traía unos pequeños shorts cortos, de color gris, y una playera ajustada de color rosa con tirantes delgados no pudo decir nada mas, por que Draco ya había salido, ella se encontraba con la cara completamente roja, mientras Malfoy llego a su habitación deposito a la serpiente en el sillón y se dirigió a ella.

**Draco-** quien te puso ahí…


	9. Chapter 9 Los profesores de Albania

_ Capítulo 8. Los profesores de Albania_

Los días pasaron rápidamente Luna y Draco destacaban por sus respectivas desapariciones parecían querer alejarse de los demás, ante un comentario de Harry en el comedor, de las ausencias de Draco, la profesora McGonagall le dijo que Malfoy tenía permitido salir en ocasiones del castillo al igual que Harry y Neville para atender asuntos de trabajo, pero no descuidaba sus responsabilidades como profesor, ya que siempre les dejaba tareas y trabajos a sus alumnos, cuando el salía, Fuera de eso los chicos se llevaban muy bien con Naga siempre hablando de Quidditch y otras cosas, por otra parte Luna, se empezaba a comportar de una manera más introvertida y apática, no por sus amigos pero, parecía que tenía que ver Naga, ya que siempre que estaba cerca ella salía, Naga parecía interesado en Luna ya que siempre trataba de acercarse a ella y le dedicaba seductoras sonrisas o le mandaba flores y poemas entre otros regalos que Luna siempre se ocupaba en regresar a través de su lechuza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Neville, que le molestaba que Naga siempre estuviera buscando a Luna, el justificaba que no le agradaba el acoso de Naga a una de sus amigas, pero, Harry, Ginny y Hermione sabían que era porque él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho. Hermione sentía pena por Neville ya que al parecer Luna cada vez era más cercana a Draco ya que en un par de ocasiones los había visto platicando en el bosque y comportándose cada vez más cercanos, por otro lado Sekhmet siempre buscaba la manera de acercarse a Draco de una manera muy inocente, este la dejaba hacerlo, sin el menor remordimiento dedicándole una seductora sonrisa, habían llegado a esta conclusión un día que había salido el nombre de Sekhmet en una plática, todos habían sido testigos de estos acercamientos ya fuera en algún pasillo, camino o incluso el lago, Hermione al enterarse de la situación, no sabía que hacer pensaba que Sekhmet se daría por vencida después de que le dijera que se estaban saliendo, pero no fue así, en más de una ocasión cuando los encontraba juntos los separaba, alejando a Malfoy de ella, diciendo que lo buscaban sus alumnos o le habla la directora o que tenían que hacer o hablar de algo relacionado con la escuela, siempre con pretextos absurdos, no podía creer que este tipo no hiciera nada por apartar a la chica, era un mujeriego desde siempre, pero ella no lo dejaría hacer de las suyas, con esas dos pobres chicas.

Una noche Hermione se encontraba caminando de regreso a su despacho cuando en un pasillo descubrió a Draco sentado en una venta, y a su lado Sekhmet, observándolo, el la observaba con esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos color mercurio que parecían resplandecer con la luz de la luna al igual que la piel de Sekhmet y la de Draco ella se acercó despacio a su rostro lo iba a besar, pero fue interrumpida por los dedos de Draco que la detuvo a unos centímetros de los suyos.

**Draco-** lo siento pero no estoy interesado en ti

**Sekhmet-** yo…lo se…pero…solo quiero un beso

**Draco-** no, lo siento, pero mis besos son demasiado valiosos para andar regalándolos.

A Sekhmet se le resbalaron unas lágrimas de su rostro, y salió corriendo en dirección a Hermione que había presenciado la escena no podía creer que ese odioso, había rechazado a la pobre chica de una manera tan cruel, sin duda seguía siendo el mismo altanero y ególatra de siempre. Fue interrumpida en sus meditaciones cuando se topó con los ojos de Draco que se había levantado de la ventana.

**Draco-** Que mala costumbre se te está haciendo espiarme Granger

**Hermione-** No te estaba espiando, iba en camino a mi despacho cuando los vi

Draco no dijo nada se levantó y le dio la espalda mientras se encamino en dirección a su despacho Hermione estaba enojada con él por lo que acababa de ver, y la actitud de este, decidió también ir a su despacho.

**Hermione-** No tenías porque, tratarla así…

**Draco-** Quien te entiende Granger…

**Hermione**- porque lo dices…

**Draco-** no siempre me estas alejando de ella…

**Hermione-** si… pero esas no son maneras de…

**Draco-** si quieres saberlo te lo diré, un beso de esa chica puede ser mortal…

**Hermione-** Que? No te entiendo… que es lo que quieres decir…

**Draco-** olvídalo Granger, lo que si te aconsejo es que te mantengas alejada de este asunto, por tu propio bien.

Sin decir nada mas Draco adelanto el paso y desapareció rápidamente de la vista de Hermione, quien tomo sus palabras como una amenaza, realmente que se creía ese tipo, para tratarla de ese modo, pero ni que creyera que a ella le daban miedo sus palabras, cuando llego a su despacho subió directamente a tomarse una ducha necesitaba despejarse, cuando se encontraba en su habitación, no dejaba de pensar en Draco, algo se traía entre manos con Luna pero que podía ser, sin duda nada bueno, tendría que buscar la forma de averiguarlo.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba saliendo de una de sus clases y se dirigían a él Gran comedor, iba caminando por unos pasillos, desiertos cuando encontró a Luna con Naga que se estaba tratando de acercar a ella para hablar con ella, en un descuido de esta la acorralo en una pared, pero Luna hábilmente se zafó y siguió su camino cundo fue alcanzada por Naga otra vez.

**Naga-** en serio me gustas, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo

**Luna-** lo siento pero tú a mí no

Hermione no pudo hacer nada porque fue jalada por un fuerte brazo y otro le tapó la boca que la acorralo contra una pared, ella trato de zafarse pero no pudo levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises, que la observaban le soltó el agarre pero no le destapo la boca, y con la otra mano le indico que guardara silencio con un dedo, ella asintió y le destapo la boca. Él le hablo en un susurro.

**Draco-** Voy a cóbrate el favor que te hice la otra vez, Granger

**Hermione**- Cual favor?

**Draco**- De verdad que eres olvidadiza, el de la serpiente…

**Hermione-** Que podía esperar de un Malfoy, no hacen nada sin buscar un beneficio verdad

**Draco**- Así es… pero no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, escucha bien el favor es que trates por todos los medios de que Luna no este ni un momento sola con esos dos de Albania, y sobre todo Naga.

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba acaso el casanova estaba celoso de que Naga se acercara a Luna y lograra conquistarla, no lo podía creer es mas la había llamado por su nombre eso indicaba que estaba interesado en Luna realmente, no le dio tiempo de meditar por que unas voces llamaron su atención eran las de Luna y Naga. Hermione recordó la situación de hace unos momentos de Luna y se decidió.

**Hermione-** Esta bien.

Hermione dejo a Draco y camino hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba Luna con Naga.

**Naga**- por favor pequeña, dime que si

**Luna-** no soy pequeña y tú no me agradas así que no

**Hermione-** Luna no quedamos de vernos en la habitación de Ginny, ya se nos hace tarde, a Profesor Red no tiene clase en unos momentos

**Naga**- si, con permiso, otro día hablamos

**Luna-** ese tipo no me agrada nada

Ven vamos a hablar con Ginny, nos quería comentar algo. Ya en la habitación de Ginny las chicas se pusieron a hablar de todo un poco pero en especial de la salida que harían a Hogsmeade, con Harry y Neville.


	10. Chapter 10 Hogsmeade

Capítulo 9. Hogsmeade

Los chicos salieron a Hogsmeade a caminar y beber algo en _"Las Tres Escobas"_ desde que habían llegado no habían podido ir al pueblo ya que tenían que ponerse al día con sus alumnos, aparte de hacerse cargo de sus trabajos externos Harry y Neville luego salían a hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos que les encomendaba la oficina de aurores, Hermione recibía cartas de su asistente para preguntarle algunas cosas con respecto al trabajo, Ginny en algunas ocasiones era llamada para ir a sus entrenamientos y Luna seguía editando para el quisquilloso así que no les había dado tiempo de salir a visitar el pueblo, a Harry se le ocurrió pasar a **"La Cabeza de Puerco" **para visitar a Aberforth ya que desde que la guerra había terminado no sabían nada de él, según le dijeron Luna y Ginny un día había cerrado la taberna y había desaparecido sin informarle a nadie, al llegar encontraron el lugar más sucio de lo que había estado antes las ventanas tenían varios cristales rotos, el letreo con la cabeza de puerco ya se había caído completamente y las telarañas, habían prosperado en todo el local se disponían a marcharse cuando escucharon un ruido prominente de adentro decidieron entrar que tal si estaban saqueando el lugar Harry y Neville se adentraron sigilosamente , con sus varitas en manos, al entrar se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno de polvo por todos lados estaba completamente deteriorado al parecer no había nadie, hasta que escucharon un ruido al otro lado de la barra se acercaron y se encontraron con un par de ojos azules era Aberforth que estaba moviendo un barril vacío del fondo del local, el viejo no había cambiado nada los vio con cara de pocos amigos,

**Aberforth-** vaya recibimiento le dan al dueño del lugar

Neville y Harry se dieron cuenta de que lo decía porque lo apuntaban con las varitas, las bajaron rápidamente, y corrieron a saludarlo, les dijo que apenas había llegado hacia un par de horas y que se encontraba poniendo todo en orden para abrir de nuevo el local, Ginny, Hermione y Luna entraron a ayudar a los chicos cuando vieron al tabernero y corrieron a saludarlo, decidieron ayudarlo a poner en orden un poco la taberna que quedo rápidamente en orden, con unas cuantas mejoras en cuanto a la limpieza del lugar, cuando le preguntaron donde había estado el solo se limitó a decir que se fue de viaje por el mundo para descansar un poco, cuando detuvo una mirada en Luna le dedico una sonrisa y empezó a preguntar que hacían ahí, le contaron todo y llego la hora de partir Aberforth se despidió de todos al último se detuvo en Luna

**Aberforth-** ten cuidado, niña

**Luna-** lo tendré

De ahí los chicos fueron a tomar cerveza de mantequilla a _"Las Tres Escobas" _y comer algo el pueblo prácticamente no había cambiado, a excepción de que la tienda de artículos de bromas "El Zonko" ahora era una sucursal de los Wesley al llegar a la taberna se acomodaron en una mesa, y comenzaron a ordenar.

Hermione se encontraba sentada a un lado de Harry y Ginny al otro de este de espalda a la puerta Neville y Luna estaban enfrente de ellos platicaban de cuando venían en sus tiempos de estudiantes y otras cosas cuando alguien le tapo los ojos a Hermione.

**¿- **Quién soy?

**Hermione-** Ron

**Ron-** bruja

Hermione se giró y observo esos ojos verdes viéndola con alegría, y una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Ron era alto y un chico bien proporcionado, su cabello rojo ahora lo tenía un poco largo pero sin duda era un chico bastante guapo, el levanto un poco el rostro de Hermione y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios apenas un roce fueron interrumpidos por los demás.

**Harry-** bueno parece que estorbamos

**Ginny-** tal parece que solo están ustedes dos, ni siquiera saludas a tu hermana, tu cuñado y tus amigos.

**Luna**- hola

**Neville-** Ron cuando regresaste

**Ron-** ayer en la tarde

**Hermione-** y porque no me avisaste

**Ron-** te quería sorprender y gracias a Harry, lo logre

Harry abrazo a sus amigos y los saludo, se sentó junto a ellos, y comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas después de un rato, Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y salieron, en dirección a la casa de los gritos, al detenerse un momento, Ron se plantó en frente de Hermione y le dijo que cerrara los ojos, ella lo hizo él avanzo hacia ella y le coloco algo alrededor de su dedo. Ella sintió que había algo especial en el objeto que tenía en su mano, era algo que la hacía sentir segura y tranquila.

**Ron-** ahora si ya puedes abrirlos

Al abrir los ojos Hermione, se topó con un hermoso anillo color plateado con unas líneas y sobre estas estaban unos diamantes esparcidos, aparentemente en desorden, simplemente era hermoso.

**Hermione-** gracias me encanto

**Ron-** en cuanto lo vi pensé que era perfecto para ti, Hermione te quieres casar conmigo.

Las palabras de Ron la dejaron sin habla unos segundos, pero se recuperó al instante.

**Hermione-** Si! Si quiero, te quiero

**Ron-** y yo a ti

Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se alejaron, Ron la tomo de la mano y la encamino al castillo se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso y se marchó.


	11. Chapter 11 El enfrentamiento

_Capítulo 10. El enfrentamiento_

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Hermione se aseguraba de no dejar a Luna a solas con Naga, ya que parecía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, manteniendo lo acordado con Malfoy, Ginny y Harry andaban más juntos que nunca, y Draco y Luna actuaban indiferentes entre ellos cuando estaban dentro del castillo o eran observados por alguien, Sekhmet y Naga congeniaban con Harry, Ginny y Hermione, pero Neville y Luna se mantenían un poco apartados de estos, Draco parecía congeniar con Naga y Sekhmet, a pesar de los desplantes que le hacía a Sekhmet cuando ella trataba de acariciarlo o besarlo, sin duda la chica no se daba por vencida con él. Hermione y Draco, no se habían encontrado últimamente después de, el favor que le pidió Draco.

Draco acaba de aparecer cerca de la mansión de los gritos, empezó a caminar, se detuvo unos segundos cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba se ocultó un poco, detrás de un árbol para ver quién era, Hermione se aproximó a la casa y se sentó en una roca que estaba en el camino, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien ya que continuamente observaba el camino, Draco estaba a punto de continuar su camino, cuando algo llamo su atención, Hermione se había quitado un guante y contemplaba un objeto plateado de su mano y lo observaba con ternura, él se acercó un poco para ver con más claridad el objeto al redor de su dedo anular, no sabía porque pero algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo, Hermione no se dio cuenta ya que estaba embobada viendo el objeto, al estar cerca de ella, vio un anillo plateado, Draco lo reconoció inmediatamente, su mente su nublo y sus ojos se oscurecieron, se aproximó furioso a Hermione, tomándola bruscamente de la mano donde tenía puesto el anillo, Hermione sintió un fuerte tirón que la hizo girar sobre si misma, y quedar enfrente de unos ojos de color mercurio llenos de furia, Draco exhalaba odio y no soltaba su brazo y la lastimaba.

**Hermione-** Malfoy que te pasa!

**Draco-** de donde lo sacaste

**Hermione-** que cosa?

**Draco**- no te hagas la tonta, Granger hablo del anillo

**Hermione-** que te importa…

**Draco**- No estoy para juegos, dame una maldita respuesta

Hermione vio que él hablaba en serio, no le estaba pidiendo, se lo estaba exigiendo.

**Hermione-** me… lo regalo Ron…

**Draco-** donde esta esa maldita comadreja!

No fue necesario que le respondiera, en ese momento había llegado Ron, que al ver la escena saco su varita y se acercó apuntando a Malfoy

**Ron-** aquí estoy, suéltala Huron

Sin importar lo que le dijo, no soltaba a Hermione y dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Ron

**Draco-** dime donde conseguiste ese anillo

**Ron-** que te importa…

**Draco**- me importa porque ese anillo, me pertenece

**Ron-** vaya no pensé que a los hurones les gustara usar joyería

**Draco-** no estoy para tus juegos, estúpida comadreja! , ese anillo es mio

Ron, se detuvo en seco, Hermione no sabía, que era lo que estaba pasando.

**Ron-** como sabes que ese es tu anillo

Draco dibujo una sonrisa de ironía y rencor a Ron

**Draco-** tu crees que los Malfoy usarían algo que pueda ser tan común, los diamantes que están alrededor del anillo que parecen estar en desorden es la constelación de **orión** aparte de que en el interior hay un grabado muy particular al reverso, además de que ese anillo tiene su pareja ( saco el guante que llevaba puesto con los dientes sin soltar la mano de Hermione y les mostro un anillo muy parecido pero sin diamantes, solo le cruzaban las mismas líneas que el otro anillo, los dos se quedaron petrificados viendo el anillo) …bien ahora que tu curiosidad está satisfecha dime donde lo conseguiste.

**Ron-** en uno de mis viajes a Albania en la parte mágica me encontré a un, mago, tratando de venderlo junto con otras cosas

**Draco-** ese hombre era corpulento y alto con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo

**Ron-** como lo sabes

**Draco-** hace cuanto fue eso

**Ron**- hace un par de semanas

Draco soltó a Hermione, y busco en su capa una bolsa de cuero bastante pesada, que le arrojo a Ron, esta callo a sus pies.

**Draco-** te doy lo que pagaste por él y cómprale a tu novia otro

Se giró a Hermione esperando a que se lo diera, sin importar la opinión de Hermione sobre el asunto, ella trato de quitárselo pero el anillo se negaba a salir, cuando Draco se percató de esto una fugaz y rápida mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Hermione, que trato con más fuerza de sacárselo, pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

**Draco-**parece ser, que no quiere salir, por el momento déjalo así, ya buscare la manera de sacarlo, por lo mientras cuida de él.

Draco volvió a su actitud fría de siempre y tomo su camino, dejando a Ron y Hermione, pensando en lo que había pasado.

En la noche caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Hermione caminaba rumbo a su despacho, cuando vio a Luna contemplando el cielo desde una ventana

**Hermione-** Luna que haces aquí

**Luna-** nada solo, mirar el cielo

La mirada de Luna se desvió del cielo para observar un pequeño destello plateado que provenía de la mano de Hermione, se aproximó y tomo su mano entre sus manos, Hermione pensó que a Luna le había llamado la atención el objeto ya que Hermione nunca usaba anillos.

**Luna-** es muy bonito

**Hermione-** si lo es

**Luna-** sin duda es una pieza única, y contiene una asombrosa magia

**Hermione-** magia?

**Luna-** si la magia más poderosa que hay

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada más ya que Luna se paró y se fue dejando a Hermione pensativa.


	12. Chapter 12 Malfoy se marcha

_Capítulo 11. Malfoy se marcha_

Después de unos meses, Malfoy por fin iba dejar de dar clases en el colegio, ya que en, unas semas saldría el profesor de San Mungo, para retomar sus actividades en el colegio, y Draco podría dedicarse a sus negocios por completo, para varias alumnas fue una mala noticia y lloraban por la partida del profesor, mientras otras le daban ostentosos regalos para que no se olvidara de ellas, una noche Hermione iba llegando a su habitación cuando vio que Luna estaba parada en la puerta de Draco después de un pequeño brazo, este la dejo entrar, no sin antes asomarse, a ver a Hermione y le hizo una seña poniéndose un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio, mientras le cerraba un ojo pícaramente, ella no lo podía creer que hacia Luna ahí a esas horas de la noche en la habitación de Malfoy se acercó a la puerta de Malfoy para ver si podía escuchar algo pero no se escuchaba nada al parecer había puesto un hechizo insonoro a la puerta.

**Draco-** tendré que dejarte sola por un tiempo

**Luna-** si lo se

**Draco-** ten cuidado de ellos, pueden ser muy peligros

**Luna-** no pueden, son peligrosos, ya descubriste lo que quieren…

**Draco-** si, pero necesito confirmar unas cosas.

**Luna-** si, parece ser que todo esta relacionado con…

**Draco-** así es, por eso tendré que salir del país para estar preparado cuando el momento llegue y poder hacerles frente…

**Luna-** va ser peligroso, tienes que hablar con el, tendrás que traerlo de vuelta y solicitar la ayuda de los otros.

**Draco-** lo se… ya encontré la forma de traerlo, y mientras tanto alguien esta buscando a uno de ellos, el otro viene en camino si mis fuentes no me engañan, y algunos ya han regresado, pero hasta entonces tu mantente alerta.

**Luna-** lo se, pudo ver como el destino de todos esta cambiando, por lo que se aproxima, y el tuyo se ha vuelto borroso, no te ciegues por la venganza porque no solo seria tu perdición…

**Draco-** ya lo se, es hora de que te vayas es peligroso que hayas venido hasta aquí.

**Luna-** no te preocupes vine a través de unos pasadizos que nadie mas conoce…

**Draco-** de todas maneras…no te confíes.

**Luna-** tu tampoco…

Los dos se abrazaron, después de todo, no podían evitar estar unidos, había un lazo demasiado fuerte que no podrían romper, se separaron y Draco se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarse que no había nadie por los alrededores su mirada se detuvo un momento en la puerta de enfrente, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Luna, la cual le dedico una dulce sonrisa antes de salir, le iba a decir algo a Draco pero mejor se abstuvo de hacerlo. Draco vio como Luna desaparecía por los pasillos, después de unos momentos se dirigió a la puerta de Hermione y toco, Hermione se encontraba en pijama, con unos pantalones de algodón negro y una camiseta negra sin mangas se acercó a la puerta y abrió se encontró con ese par de ojos mercurio, no se imaginaba que hacia el ahí.

**Draco-** puedo pasar

**Hermione-** que quieres Malfoy

Sin esperar invitación el entro y se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, Hermione no podía creer que ese tipo fuera así, siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana sin importar la opinión de los demás, siempre había sido de ese modo. Hermione cerró la puerta y se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba al lado de él. Draco puso un hechizo insonoro a la puerta.

**Draco-** ya que no me invitas a pasar tuve que hacerlo yo solo… necesito, asegurarme que en mi ausencia seguirás cuidando a Luna.

**Hermione**- eso es el por que estas aquí… no crees que ya te regrese el favor que me hiciste…

**Draco**- no lo creo, Granger, ya que te salve la vida

**Hermione-** no crees que estas exagerando, Malfoy

**Draco**- no, esa serpiente es una de las mas mortales sobre la tierra, si bien es cierto que tenemos antídoto contra la cobra rey esa serpiente es diferente a las demás, la cobra rey blanca tiene un veneno que no tiene cura deberías saberlo, Granger

Hermione sabía que Malfoy tenía razón, y lo odiaba por eso, también por haberla salvado de una terrible muerte.

**Hermione-** ya lo se y déjame informarte que aunque no me lo pidieras pensaba seguir cuidando a Luna de Naga que parece no querer darse por vencido con ella, aunque creo que es un buen tipo y Luna seria mas feliz con el en lugar de un casanova (Hermione lo dijo con la intención de atacar a Draco pero este dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de sarcástica) aunque no veo el caso de cuidarla de Sekhmet, ella no le haría daño a nadie.

**Draco-** vaya Granger, parece que no sabes observar bien a la gente, si te guías solo en las apariencias…

**Hermione-** mira quien lo dice el _"príncipe de slythering" _que siempre recortaba a los demás por su apariencia y su tipo de sangre… el que siempre me llamaba sangre sucia…

**Draco-** vaya, Granger parece que sigues preocupándote, por cosas que ya pasaron, madura.

**Hermione-** madurar yo, pero si el que lo necesita eres tú, por un lado te llevas perfectamente con Naga pero no eres capaz de pedirle que deje de atosigar a Luna, y por otro dejas que Sekhmet, te coquetee y siga babeando por ti, para aumentar tu ego.

**Draco-** vaya cualquiera diría que estas celosa Granger

**Hermione-** por favor yo celosa de ti… ni en un millón de años, crees que soy como todas las cabezas huecas que andan tras de ti, estas muy equivocado

**Draco-** pues déjame te informo que yo tampoco estoy interesado en una chica que, no es capaz dejar el pasado atrás, y continuar con su vida.

**Hermione-** si no puedo dejar el pasado atrás es por culpa de gente como tú y tu familia, que decidieron unirse a Lord Voldemort, para defender su estatus de sangre.

**Draco-** no te atrevas a mencionar a mi familia

**Hermione-** a no, ustedes por su estúpidas ideas de la pureza de la sangre y sed de poder, ayudaron a ese maldito, a hacer todo lo que hizo, y para colmo salir bien librados del asunto, sin nada que perder.

Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione, y la tomo del brazo, mirándola con rabia al igual que ella sus ojos color avellana echaban fuego al igual que los de mercurio de él.

**Draco**- sin nada que perder, tú no sabes lo que perdimos…

**Hermione-** nada comparado con lo que yo perdí, por personas como tu y tu familia, tu no sabes que es tener miedo, a perder a tus padres, yo los hechice para que me olvidaran y se fueran del país para mantenerlos a salvo, pero sigo sin saber nada de ellos, no se si siguen con vida o no, o si ellos los encontraron y los mataron, así que dime que perdiste… por personas como tu, paso esto…

Draco no supo que hacer ante esa confesión, la chica comenzó a llorar y él no podía, ni quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, claro que él había perdido algo importante, pero decidió guardárselo para el mismo, la soltó del brazo, y la dejo llorar mientras desquitaba su coraje con el golpeándolo en el pecho, dejando que lo hiciera hasta que ya no pudiera, cuando al fin se hubo calmado un poco y cayo a sus pies agotada la dejo que terminara de llorar, la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo al sillón, la recostó le acaricio la mejilla suavemente mientras le susurraba algo y se marcho, Hermione había desahogado todo su odio contenido por bastantes años, con el, no es que el tuviera la culpa lo sabia, sabia que, él se había unido a Voldemort, para mantener a su familia a salvo, pero no supo en que momento todo el coraje contenido exploto, y lo descargo con el, no se percato en que momento se quedo dormida, a la mañana siguiente se levanto sintiéndose curiosamente bien, había liberado todo lo que había sentido por años, cuando se percato de que estaba dormida en el sillón, recordó todo lo que había pasado con Draco y como se había desahogado con el, se levanto rápidamente y fue a la habitación de Draco necesitaba disculparse con el, al tocar nadie respondió así que decidió entrar, al abrir se topo con que las cosas de Draco ya no estaban, el despacho estaba completamente vacío, algo en su interior se sintió mal, él la había buscado, para que cumpliera con su trato por que era el ultimo día que estaría ahí, y ella lo había tratado como si fuera el peor de los criminales, tal vez se sentía así por como lo había tratado y no haber tenido oportunidad de disculparse, de repente recordó cuando Draco la deposito en el sillón le había susurrado algo y acariciado su mejilla.

**Draco-** cuídate Granger

Ella se sonrojo un momento, tal vez había sido su imaginación, ya que en ese momento, se encontraba agotada.

**Hermione-** sin duda fue mi imaginación


	13. Chapter 13 La mision

_Capítulo 11. La misión_

Harry, Neville y Ron fueron enviados a una misión, a un bosque en la frontera con Escocia, al parecer algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, ya que se estaban dando varias desapariciones, por los alrededores, los tres decidieron separase, para averiguar mejor lo que pasaba el bosque era muy extenso y había tres pequeños pueblos que daban a las cercanías del bosque uno al este, otro al oeste y otro al sur cada uno eligió al azar adonde irían, a Harry le había tocado ir al del sur al pueblo Owlgrey, a Neville le toco ir este al pueblo kingosth, y a Ron le toco ir al oeste al pueblo Redhollow, los tres se separaron en el cruce de caminos y acordaron encontrarse ahí en una semana, para ver cambiar impresiones de lo que pasaba en el lugar.

Harry y Neville llegaron a los pequeños pueblos en unas cuantas horas los poblados eran pequeños, y los lugareños tranquilos y amables dentro de lo que cabía ya que no miraban bien a los desconocidos después de todas las desapariciones que se habían hecho recientemente, pero al saber que eran aurores y que venían de parte del ministerio los recibieron gustosos esperando que las desapariciones se detuvieran, el plazo fijado llego y llegaron al punto de encuentro el primero en llegar fue Neville, y después llego Harry unos minutos después, se sentaron a esperar a Ron pero este no apareció, decidieron esperar un día , pero el no regreso, alarmados decidieron ir en su busca, tardaron alrededor de día y medio en llegar al pueblo el letrero que daba entrada al pueblo parecía desgastado y apunto de caerse en cualquier momento, el pueblo estaba completamente desierto, por mas que buscaron no encontraron señales de vida, al parecer el pueblo había sido abandonado hacia bastante tiempo, buscaron en las casas las tabernas, pero no encontraron ni un alma en el lugar, decidieron ir al pueblo mas cercano y preguntar sobre este lugar, se tardaron en llegar Owlgrey, alrededor de dos días, ya que los demás pueblos por protección habían activado un hechizo anti aparición, para que las personas ajenas a el lugar pudieran aparecerse, se alarmaron al escuchar que ese pueblo llevaba mas de dos siglos deshabitado al parecer antes de que se formaran los pueblos, era el hogar de varias criaturas peligrosas algunos decían que eran demonios, unos magos se enfrentaron con ellos y lograron echarlos del lugar, pero al parecer en ese terreno se había usado una poderosa magia negra en el lugar, para evitar que alguien mas pudiera habitar el lugar, las personas que trataban de habitarlo sin hacer caso de las leyendas desaparecían sin dejar rastro, por eso evitaban acercarse al lugar asegurando que estaba maldito, esto preocupo mas a Neville y Harry, no sabían que debían hacer no había evidencia de que Ron hubiera llegado o hubiera estado en el pueblo, ni había dejado rastro en el camino, se preguntaban que había pasado con el decidieron dar parte al ministerio y esperar ordenes en lo que revisaban de nuevo el pueblo para ver si habían omitido algo.


	14. Chapter 14 Lo que acontecio

_Capítulo 12. Lo que aconteció _

Ron se encontraba en camino al pueblo cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba, no sabía desde donde, pero sin duda lo estaban siguiendo, aparento calma y continuo su camino pero sujetando fuertemente su varita debajo de la capa, cuando llego el anochecer, algo le decía, que no se detuviera a descansar hasta alcanzar el pueblo y a si, lo hizo, se sorprendió cuando al llegar al pueblo se dio cuenta que este estaba completamente oscuro solo podía ver gracias a luz que salía de su varita, se preguntó si la gente estaría tan asustada que se encontraba refugiada en sus casas, y apagaron la luz por seguridad, decidió tocar en uno de los edificios, que había, pero nadie respondió, toco en una de las casas pero paso lo mismo decidió aventurarse en una de las casas y no encontró a nadie, se dio cuenta de que había un silencio perturbador en el lugar, ni un ladrido, maullido, nada, era un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, apenas serían las dos de la madrugada, empezó a evaluar si retomaba el camino, e ir en busca de Harry y Neville, pero algo le decía que el camino no era seguro, decidió quedarse en la casa que entro puso unos hechizos de protección y trato de descansar para meditar que haría.

La mañana llego el apenas había logrado dormir, en el lugar se sentía una extraña opresión o tal vez era su imaginación, salió del lugar donde había descansado y antes de partir se aventuró a explorar el lugar para ver si podía averiguar algo, el pueblo tenía unos cuantos edificios y unas cuantas casas no era muy grande, visito las casas, y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente llevaban abandonadas mucho tiempo, pero también pudo darse cuenta que en el lugar había ocurrido algo, algún ataque o desastre ya que parecía que los habitantes habían, huido a tratado de huir a toda prisa, ya que descubrió comida que se había quedado al fuego y había terminado hecha carbón, las mesas puestas, preparadas para sentarse a la mesa, en la taberna vio que las copas y tarros estaban en la mesa, no se explicaba cómo había, pasado en el lugar, fue a la pequeña biblioteca tratando encontrar información del pueblo, la biblioteca estaba intacta o eso parecía pero la sección que habla sobre el pueblo había desaparecido, en esta sección donde estaban los libros se percató de que un libro hacia movido hace poco, ya que no había nada de polvo donde había estado el libro salió del lugar sin encontrar nada más, decidió regresar por el camino iría en busca de Harry. Empezó a caminar pensando en el misterioso pueblo al entrar al camino sintió de nuevo que era observado seguía empuñando su varita, tenía un extraño presentimiento, sin lugar a dudas lo o quien lo observa venia del bosque, llego la noche, y él seguía avanzando hasta que se percató de que nuevamente llegaba a la entrada del pueblo, se preocupó algo estaba pasando en ese lugar como era posible que otra vez llegara ahí estaba pensando si pasar otra noche, en ese lugar en lo que pensaba como salir, de ahí, pero no llego a entrar al pueblo ya que escucho el grito de una niña en el interior del bosque, sin pensarlo dos veces se internó en el bosque continuo avanzando tratando de guiarse en dirección de donde provenían los gritos, se encontró a una niña, estaba herida, cabello negro y largo de al redor de unos siete años corría lo más rápido que podía sangraba profusamente por el vientre Ron corrió en dirección a la niña para ayudarla pero se detuvo en seco, había una manada de hombres lobos, alrededor de él la niña que se había caído, un hombre lobo iba a saltar a atacarla, cuando ron reacciono,

**Ron-** _Desmaius _

El hombre lobo salió volando varios metros, cuando estaban rodeándolo para atacarlos, se detuvieron algo los hizo huir Ron se acercó a la niña, la giro era demasiado tarde, la niña había muerto, Ron se sintió impotente ni siquiera se puso a pensar que si los hombres lobos habían huido era porque se acercaba algo más peligroso, se dio cuenta, de que unos hombres encapuchados de negro bastantes altos, se acercaron a él, tenían los rostros cubiertos por unas mascaras negras y que les cubrían el rostro, eran tres.

**G**- parece que los carroñeros se nos adelantaron

**I-** pero parece que nos dejaron un remplazo

**J-** y un mejor remplazo

Ron se percató de las voces frías y de lo que dijeron alzo la vista y se giro

**Ron-** vaya miren que suerte la mía, mira que encontrarme mortifagos aquí, es mi día de suerte.

**G-** Mortifagos!

**J-** mira que compararnos con esa escoria

**I-** una bola de idiotas que seguían a un mestizo, con aires de grandeza

Ron se levantó lentamente, y los observo mejor los ojos detrás de la máscara eran completamente negros, sin duda no eran mortifagos y más por cómo se expresaban como ellos.

**Ron-** ah, entonces si no son mortifagos, por que se visten como ellos

**J-** nosotros no nos vestimos como ellos, ellos se vestían como nosotros

**I**- el idiota de Voldemort, simplemente trato imitar lo que vio

**G**- el simplemente, trato de imitarnos a nosotros, pero sin duda los mortifagos estaban años luz de nosotros

Ron se sorprendió de que ellos dijeran el nombre del Señor tenebroso como si nada y no solo eso, sino que decían que simplemente era un imitador y un idiota, había algo extraño con estos magos, tenían una aura maligna a su alrededor y esos ojos completamente negros, sin duda carecían de alma, algo en su interior le decía que si los enfrentaba, no saldría con vida, llevaban unas varitas un poco más largas que el común de color negro, tendría que hacer algo y salir de ahí, lo más rápido posible.

**Ron-** pues creo que el Voldemort, era el mago más tenebroso que ha habido, y dudo que fuera un idiota ya que casi obtuvo el control del mundo mágico, es lo más cerca de lo que ha estado otro mago.

**G-** vaya parece que tenemos un fan de el imitador

**I-** solo los idiotas pensarían que esa basura, realmente es un mago tenebroso

**J-** el simplemente, trato de superar a…

**G-** cambie de opinión, creo que esta basura no nos sirve, deshagámonos de el

**I-** creo que tienes razón, el no merece tal privilegio

Los tres estaban apuntando a Ron, sin duda el fin había llegado, cuando de pronto desde atrás alguien lanzo un hechizo al mago de en medio, arrojándolo a bastante distancia de los demás.

**A-** _Diffindo_

Era una persona encapuchada con una máscara plateada, de ojos color ámbar y de baja estatura, apunto su varita al otro mago mientras Ron apunta al otro-

**Ron-** _Bonbarda_

**A-**_Diffindo_

Los enmascarados salieron volando con la combinación de hechizos, la persona encapuchada se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo, y lo obligo a correr

Los enmascarados se levantaron rápidamente ante el asombro de Ron, parecía que los hechizos no habían hecho efecto en ellos, ambos corrían, los encapuchados les lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, los dos evadían lo mejor que podían había hechizos de los cuales Ron no había escuchado antes, llegaron a un precipicio conde caía, una cascada, ya no tenían adonde ir estaban arrinconados, Ron se puso delante de la persona que lo había ayudado para tratar de defenderse hasta el último momento, pero esta persona fue más rápida se puso delante a un lado de él y lo giro abrazándose a él, haciendo que los dos saltaran por el precipicio no sin que antes un hechizo los alcanzara a los dos.

**G-"black death"**

**J-** Saltaron

**I-** no creo que sobrevivieran tu hechizo alcanzo a esos dos.

**G-** aunque no los hubiera alcanzado, no creo que sobrevivan a la caída, vámonos


	15. Chapter 15 La busqueda

_Capítulo 13. La búsqueda _

Habían pasado un par de meses sin que se tuvieran noticias de Ron, Harry y Neville, y algunos aurores lo buscaron por meses, por el bosque, y en el pueblo abandonado, pero no encontraron más que se había quedado en una casa del pueblo por que encontraron signos, de hechizos de protección en el lugar, pero después de eso ya no encontraron nada más, las desapariciones que estaban ocurriendo en lugar se lo imputaron a una manada de hombres lobos, que rondaba por el bosque, pero a Ron parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, Harry estaba desesperado por encontrarlo, cuando le dio la noticia a la familia Wesley, a Ginny y a Hermione fue lo más duro que había enfrentado después de la guerra, ellos no lo culparon pero sin duda estaban preocupados, por lo que hubiera sido de Ron, Hermione se deprimió, al igual que la familia pero se aferraban a la idea de que él estaba vivo en algún lugar, ya que no había señales de que le pasara algo malo. La señora Wesley siempre observa su reloj que desde ese momento, siempre señalaba a Ron en peligro de muerte, indicaba que seguía con vida, sus hermanos, organizaron una búsqueda por el lugar pero no encontraron nada, lo hicieron un par de veces más pero siguieron sin encontrar rastros de él, dejaron de hacerlo ya que Kingsley, les dijo que los aurores continuarían con la búsqueda de Ron, a la familia no le quedó otra más que resignarse a esperar.


	16. Chapter 16 Fin de curso

_Capítulo 14. Fin de curso_

Por fin había llegado, el fin de curso y con ello el final de la estadía de los profesores sustitutos, Hermione había mantenido su pacto con Draco, aun a pesar de su depresión por la pérdida de Ron, pero algo le decía que él estaría bien, Naga y Sekhmet parecían hacer todo lo posible para estar cerca de Luna pero siempre eran interrumpidos por Hermione, Ginny o Neville, Ginny por que se había dado cuenta de que a Luna no le caía bien y la incomodaba y Neville porque no le agradaba como Naga siempre trataba de que Luna le hiciera caso.

Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna y Harry partieron otra vez de Hogwarts en el expreso, listos para ponerse regresar a sus actividades y la búsqueda de Ron. Mientras que Naga y Sekhmet regresaban a Albania.


	17. Chapter 17 Descubrimiento

_Capítulo 15. Descubrimiento _

Hermione se encontraba en Albania, por cuestiones de trabajo, el primer ministro la había mandado para elaborar, un tratado de importación e intercambio de diversos productos, mágicos, el trabajo había sido, satisfactorio y el contrato lo firmaría, en un par de semanas por, el momento disponía de tiempo libre hasta que se afinaran algunos puntos para que ambas partes quedaran satisfechas, el Primer Ministro de Albania había tenido que salir fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo, así que verían el acuerdo en cuanto este regresara, que sería en un par de semanas, así que Hermione tenía tiempo libre para conocer el lugar, se sentía un poco mejor después de haber recibido la noticia que recibió de la señora Weasley, le informaba que hacia un par de días la manecilla que indicaba que Ron se encontraba en peligro de muerte, había cambiado su posición a la fuera de peligro, esto les dio esperanzas a los chicos de que Ron pronto regresaría, así que decidió salir a conocer la antigua ciudad mágica de Brutinto ya que era un lugar lleno de criaturas sorprendentes, y extrañas especies de plantas para pociones, aparte de las ruinas arqueológicas que poseía, paso recorriendo las calles y el antiguo teatro romano, se sorprendió de la variedad de criaturas que había en lugar, unas pequeñas hadas de los santuarios con pequeñas a las blancas y piel del mismo color, cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos de color amarillo, de unos quince centímetros, los Pegasos, que se encontraban en la reserva del lugar para evitar su cacería ilegal, con una tonalidad de piel blanca a la sombra, peo cuando les daban los rayos del sol, despedían destellos plateados, y sus ojos color plata, que reflejaban, gran inteligencia, y un sin número de criaturas que Hermione solo conocía por los libros, ese lugar sin duda era sorprendente.

Hermione se disponía a regresar a su hotel cuando, vio que una bruja anciana se encontraba vendiendo unos pastelillos de carne, decidió comprar algunos, ya que el recorrido le había dado hambre, antes de que pudiera acercarse dos hombres discutían por algo, eran dos hombres bastante altos, uno más corpulento que otro, y empezaron a lanzarse hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras las personas huían, para no ser alcanzados por los hechizos, Hermione no sabía si interferir o no, cuando el más bajo salió disparado en su dirección Hermione se cubrió en la pared con otras personas, de una calle, el otro rápidamente, se acercó el más corpulento al caído y le arrebato un collar que el otro traía en la mano, el hombre se lo acerco a la cara para verlo a detalle, como para comprobar si era un objeto valioso o no, era un collar plateado con un corazón al centro, Hermione se quedó sorprendida.


	18. Chapter 18 Bulldog

_Capítulo 16. Bulldog _

Hermione, lo observo detenidamente unos segundos al igual, que el hombre que estaba casi frente a ella, estaba casi segura era el collar de su madre, se trató de acercar para verlo, pero el hombre después de comprobar la pieza dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, se lo guardo en su capa, el hombre se agacho frente al hombre que había atacado le escupió el rostro y le dijo.

**¿-** que sea la última vez que tratas de robarme mis trofeos

Hermione se percató que el hombre, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada el hombre desapareció, ya que los aurores acababan de llegar, de repente alguien a su empezó a decir algo.

**Brujo1-** ese Bulldog, siempre causando problemas

**Bruja-** dicen, que es uno de esos mortifagos que huyeron cuando su líder cayó

**Brujo 2-** no lo dudo, al redor del año que lleva viviendo aquí, ha causado un sin número de problemas y algunos dicen que él tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de Hécate, la guardiana del santuario de Delfos.

**Bruja-** yo escuche que esos objetos, que llama "trofeos" son de magos o muggles que ha maldecido

**Brujo 1-** no lo dudo siempre metido en esa taberna de mala monta "El Chacal" donde se reúne todo tipo de escoria.

Al escuchar esto Hermione se quedó helada, que debería hacer sin duda ese collar era el de su madre, no había duda, cientos de veces le había pedido a su madre que le dejara verlo, su padre se lo había dado el día que se comprometieron, había pasado por generaciones en su familia cuando alguien se comprometía, su madre siempre lo llevaba puesto, a Hermione le encantaba ese collar en el interior había una extraño grabado, su padre no recordaba el significado… ahora que pensaba en ello, que debería hacer, necesitaba saber que había sido de sus padres, porque ese hombre lo tenía en su poder, tantas cosas pasaron por su mente, estaba oscureciendo, decidió ir a buscar a ese hombre coquetearle y poner algo de _"__Veritaserum"_ en su trago para sacarle la verdad. Llego a la taberna después de preguntar a varias personas que le aconsejaban no ir al lugar, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad pasando por calles oscuras donde había muchos brujos y brujas sin hogar, las calles eran sucias, y el ambiente era deprimente, pero Hermione no podía esperar, ya había esperado muchos años para tener una respuesta, al llegar a las a fueras la taberna estaba retirada de los demás edificios en la frontera con el bosque, era un lugar pequeño casi completamente sumergido en las penumbras, sino fuera por una pequeña luz roja que se asomaba por las sucias y empolvadas ventanas, ya había llegado no había vuelta atrás, Hermione respiro hondo, se acomodó la capucha de su capa negra sobre su cabeza y entro, varias miradas se dirigieron a la puerta que observaban a la recién llegada, solo por unos segundos, después todo mundo regresaba a sus actividades, el lugar era asqueroso, sin ninguna vergüenza y como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo, traficaban con todo tipo de objetos, pociones y criaturas, en el lugar más apartado de la taberna y vacío estaba Bulldog, acompañado por un sujeto que tenía una capa negra que le cubría el rostro cuando Hermione se fue acercando a la mesa que estaba más cerca de los sujetos se percató de que el otro tenía una máscara negra y sus ojos eran completamente negros parecían completamente vacíos, y sin vida, decidió esperar un poco, ya que algo le decía que se detuviera y no se acercara a ese sujeto, pidió Whisky de fuego y tomo un trago, de repente se dio cuenta de que el tipo que estaba al lado de Bulldog le decía algo y la señalaba a ella, a Bulldog se giró a verla se le dibujo una cruel sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione en ese instante se dio cuenta que tenía que salir de ahí.


	19. Chapter 19 El rescate

_Capítulo 17. El Rescate_

Hermione pago su trago y salió del lugar cuando se diría a la calle se percató los tipos que habían salido antes estaban a las entradas del pueblo parecían estar esperando a alguien, Hermione decidió arriesgarse e ir por el bosque, mientras aferraba su varita contra su pecho, su corazón latía aceleradamente sabía que estaba en peligro, camino apresuradamente, cuando escucho unos pasos atrás de ella, empezó a correr siguiendo por el pequeño camino que estaba trazado por el bosque estaba a punto de tomar una bifurcación que estaba segura iba en dirección a la ciudad, cuando alguien salió de un árbol y le planto un golpe en la cara, Hermione sintió dolor, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Bulldog le apuntaba con la varita y le lanzo un hechizo.

**Bulldog-"** **Petrificus Totalus"**

Los otros dos magos habían llegado, a su lado, Bulldog reía perversamente mientras los otros terminaban de llegar a su lado.

**Sick-** démonos prisa, hay que llevársela

**Bulldog-** no hay prisa, juguemos con ella primero

**Fear-** él se enojara, sino se la entregamos

**Bulldog-** quien dijo que no se la entregaremos, dijo que se la lleváramos mas no dijo en qué condiciones.

**Sick**- tienes razón, podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella

**Fear-** pero…

**Sick-** cállate y mejor apurémonos

Bulldog se dirigió a ella con una mirada lasciva en los ojos al igual que otro de los sujetos le desgarro la capa y descubrió su anillo que llevaba puesto.

**Bulldog**- mira nada más que tenemos aquí.

**Sick-** no es, parecido a uno de tus trofeos Bulldog

**Bulldog**- idiota, no es parecido es el mismo

**Fear-** como es posible, que ella lo tenga

**Bulldog-** no lo sé, ni me interesa, pero sí que tengo suerte, es mi trofeo favorito y me tuve que deshacer de el con mucho pesar para pagarle al idiota de, "**Gort**", sino no me dejaría seguir bebiendo en ese pocilga de mala muerte.

**Sick-** deja de contemplar esa cosa y demos prisa antes de que él se moleste y venga a buscarnos

**Bulldog-** tienes razón, preciosa te viniste a meter a la boca del lobo tu sola

Rápidamente Bulldog comenzó a desgarrar las ropas de Hermione, sin que esta pudiera hacer nada, ante las miradas llenas de lujuria de los otros dos, las lágrimas de Hermione empezaron a salir, de sus ojos estaba aterrada, nadie podría ayudarla, en unos segundos quedo con la ropa completamente desgarrada y Bulldog la comenzaba a morder salvajemente por todos lados, el desprendía un olor nauseabundo a cigarro, alcohol, sudor y suciedad, ella se sentía asqueada, mientras los otros dos se reían, Bulldog se empezaba a acomodar sobre ella, Hermione quería morir rápidamente, antes de que supiera que pasaba Bulldog salió disparado en contra de un árbol ante las miradas de sorpresa de los otros dos, alguien los apunto y los dejo inconscientes a ambos antes de pudieran hacer algo, una persona con una capa de dragón que le cubría el rostro se acercó a los dos sujetos que, yacían inconscientes y les apunto a las cienes y susurro algo.

**D-** _"Obliviate"_

Se acercó rápidamente a Bulldog y apunto su varita nuevamente a la cien y saco una botellita de cristal empezó a salir una línea plateada hacia la botellita hasta que quedo completamente llena, entonces volvió a apuntarle en la cien y dijo.

**D**-"_locurun totalis"_

Le arranco el collar que traía puesto y lo dejo tirado, de repente dirigió su atención a Hermione se aproximó a ella la apunto con la varita y la des petrificó, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y lloraba silenciosamente, él se quitó la capa y la puso al redor del cuerpo de Hermione tomo su varita que estaba a un lado de ella, y la levanto en sus brazos, desapareciendo del lugar con ella. Aparecieron en una vieja casa, pero se mantenía limpia había un pequeño fuego en la chimenea que estaba en la sala que alumbra un poco la casa el seguía cargando a Hermione ella seguía sin abrir los ojos, hasta que el chico deicidio hablar.

**D-** Tranquila ya estas a salvo…

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos conocía la voz al abrirlos se encontró con unos ojos color mercurio, que la observan de una manera inexpresiva, su cabello platinado, se tornaba rojizo, por la luz del fuego, su piel blanca también, ella curiosamente se sentía protegida en esos brazos, era Draco quien la había salvado y la carga en esos momentos, Hermione no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, él la cargo por las escaleras y se tuvo en una puerta.

**Draco-** Toma un baño… te puedes poner en pie

Ella asintió y el la bajo suavemente, ella se puso en pie lentamente, el la dejo ahí parada enfrente de una puerta, ella entro al baño había una tina enorme ella se dirigió a ella, abrió las llaves del agua y comenzó a salir el agua caliente las cerro y se quitó la capa, viendo como su ropa estaba completamente desgarrada, y sangraba por las mordidas que le había hecho Bulldog, al darse cuenta del peligro que había corrido y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar no soporto más y lloro desconsoladamente, Draco la escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, le había llevado una toalla y una camiseta, ya que en el baño no había nada para secarse o usar, entre abrió un poco la puerta sin ver adentro deslizo su mano con la toalla y la playera, las coloco el lavabo que estaba al lado de la puerta, cerró la puerta y se marchó, Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus dolor que no se percató de lo que paso, termino de despojarse de los hilachos de ropa que tenía, y entro al agua se sumergió completamente en el agua y aseo su cuerpo en profundidad, quería limpiar perfectamente los lugares en donde la había tocado Bulldog, quería borrar esa sensación de su cuerpo, después de un largo rato en la bañera, se levantó de pronto vio al redor y vio una tolla en el lavabo se aproximó a ella y se percató de que había también una enorme camiseta para que la usara, se secó y se la puso al salir del baño, para buscar a Draco este salió de una habitación del fondo del pasillo con una botellita en la mano.

**Draco-** Granger, te sientes mejor

**Hermione-** si…gracias

Draco camino a donde se encontraba Hermione y paso a un lado de ella, se detuvo un momento sin voltear a verla y la llamo

**Draco-** sígueme Granger

Ella lo siguió se dirigieron al otro lado del pasillo, se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió haciéndose un lado para que Hermione entrara por la puerta, ella paso, era una habitación bastante amplia, con una enorme cama, iluminada por el fuego que salía de la chimenea, Draco se quedó en la puerta, ella se giró para mirarlo, él le arrojo la pequeña botellita que traía en las manos y ella la atrapo, sin decir nada más él se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando Hermione en la habitación, la botellita era esencia de díctamo, para que se curara las heridas que tenía, ella se la puso y las mordidas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, ella se metió en la cama para tratar de descansar un poco.


	20. Chapter 20 Black death

_Capítulo 18. Black dead_

Ron se encontraba al borde del precipicio con la persona que le había ayudado, los matarían pero no se iría sin luchar, trato de avanzar para hacerles frente a sus perseguidores, pero la persona que estaba a su lado lo abrazo de lado, jalándolo para arrojarse los dos por el precipicio, aun cuando estaban a punto de saltar un hechizo los alcanzo a los dos no sentían dolor pero después de unos segundos algo empezaba arder en donde los había alcanzado, sin importar que su salvador era más pequeño y había recibido el hechizo saco la fuerza para empujarlos a los dos estaban a punto de llegar al agua pero desaparecieron antes de hacer contacto con la superficie, Ron sintió como caían en una superficie dura, pero no fue tan duro el golpe, de repente Ron sintió que el ardor comenzaba a extenderse, la persona de la que estaba aún abrazado no reaccionaba, un anciano se acercó a los dos, se acercó primero al más pequeño de los chicos que acababan de aparecer en una vieja casona, Ron trato de incorporarse para ayudar al anciano pero solo consiguió quedar sentado, el anciano le quito la máscara a este y Ron, pudo ver que su salvador era una chica de piel blanca y cabello un negro como la noche, sus labios rosas y delgados, abrió un instante los ojos de color ámbar para volverlos a cerrar, Ron hizo el esfuerzo de volverse a levantar pero de repente el dolor se acrecentó sentía como si algo lo desgarrara por dentro, y grito de dolor hasta que perdió el conocimiento, el anciano levanto a los dos con su varita y los llevo a una habitación, les levanto la quito la ropa y descubrió que había una mancha negra que se comenzaba a extender lentamente sobre sus cuerpos, se apresuró a ponerles una poción de color purpura espesa sobre la herida, la cual ya no avanzaba pero se mantenía hasta adonde se había extendido.

Ron viajaba en sus sueños de una pesadilla a otra, viendo a Lord Voldemort regresando a la vida asesinando a sus padres, a sus amigos, o todos, arañas gigantes persiguiéndolo, hombres lobos, que comían pequeños niños, pero la peor de todas ellas eran esos ojos negros vacíos detrás de las máscaras, atormentándolo de maneras inimaginables, arrebatándole todo lo que fuera importante y con ellos traían la destrucción a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, solo desesperación y muerte, a su paso todo se incendiaba nadie podía huir de ese fuego maldito que los acompañaba a donde fueran, un fuego que nadie podía extinguir.

Las pocas veces que reaccionaba, veía a un anciano aplicándole algo extraño, también observaba la chica que estaba en una cama frente a él, se deliraba, gritaba y llamaba a alguien entre sueños, siempre afiebrada, para volver a perderse entre sus sueños.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo paso, un día despertó, sintiendo su cuerpo débil y pesado, se incorporó pesadamente, la luz se filtraba por una ventana, el anciano se dirigió, a él y le puso una mano en la frente, para ver si ya no tenía fiebre.

**Ron-** donde nos encontramos

**Gordon-** en el bosque de **"Oyu",** soy Gordon y estas en mi casa, los he estado cuidando desde que aparecieron aquí.

Ron se giró y vio a la chica la cual seguía inconsciente, estaba bastante pálida y con fiebre,

**Gordon-** ella se llevó la peor parte, ya que utilizo casi toda su energía, para que los dos aparecieran en este lugar, no sé si sobrevivirá

Ron no sabía que hacer la chica lo había salvado, en dos ocasiones exponiendo su propia vida, no podía morir, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, pero todavía no podía tenía que recuperar energías ya que su cuerpo aún estaba débil, Gordon le dijo que habían pasado un par de meses desde que habían llegado a su casa y que la maldición que les recibieron era muy poderosa se extendía lentamente una mancha negra, provocando un terrible dolor y agonía, debilitando no solo la fuerza física sino también la mental, la piel donde había recibido la maldición quedo una cicatriz que parecía una enorme quemadura, poco a poco Ron fue recuperando energías, en los días que el anciano salía, para buscar ingredientes que utilizaba para tratar a la chica, Ron cuidaba de la chica que parecía, no mejorar, el al no saber qué hacer para calmarla, le toma la mano, y ella parecía tranquilizarse un poco, una vez que Ron se recuperó, le dijo al anciano que lo mejor sería llevar a la chica a San Mungo, para que la curaran, pero el anciano le dijo que la chica no sobreviviría a la desaparición, Ron estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que la chica se salvara, hasta que por fin reacciono, abrió sus ojos color ámbar y sintió que alguien le sujetaba la mano, dirigió su vista a la persona que se la sujetaba, una cabellera roja, recostada, en su cama, se encontraba durmiendo, mientras sujetaba su mano, ella lo observo por unos minutos, no sabía si despertarlo o no, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca, tenía sed, retiro lentamente su mano de la de Ron y le movió, la cabeza, el lentamente se despertó por el movimiento abriendo sus ojos verdes, para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos color ámbar, ella con una voz un poco ronca y débil le hablo.

**A-** Tengo sed

**Ron-** claro, (tomo la jarra que se encontraba en una mesita y le sirvió un vaso de agua, que acerco cuidadosamente a los labios pálidos de la chica sosteniéndole la cabeza con una de sus manos para que ella pudiera beber el agua, una vez que términos de beber, Ron deposito su cabeza suavemente en la almohada).

**A-** cuanto llevo aquí

**Ron-** llevamos un par de meses, la mayoría del tiempo has estado inconsciente no sabíamos si sobrevivirías.

**A-** donde esta Gordon

**Ron-** salió a buscar unos ingredientes para sus pociones no debe tardar, cómo te llamas…

**A-** Astoria Greengrass y tú quién eres… que hacías en el bosque.

**Ron-** Ronald Weasley, me encontraba en el bosque investigando las desapariciones que ha habido en la zona, soy Auror y tú que estabas haciendo en el bosque…

**Gordon- **por fin reaccionaste niña, sin duda, eres muy fuerte (Gordon acababa de llegar a la casa) ven Ron ayúdame a preparar la comida Astoria necesita descansar para reponer energías.


End file.
